


if you’ve got to spend your time, won’t you spend it with me?

by oldpapertowns



Series: chemical christmas 2020 [24]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Post canon, chemical christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28304268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldpapertowns/pseuds/oldpapertowns
Summary: Zuko wakes up to find the sky pink and orange - a far cry from the brilliant blue it had been. He makes a questioning grumbling sound, and Sokka turns his head to smile down at him.“It’s a nice sunset,” Sokka comments.“Yeah. Pretty,” Zuko responds, though his adoring gaze is fixed firmly on Sokka.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko
Series: chemical christmas 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036416
Kudos: 32





	if you’ve got to spend your time, won’t you spend it with me?

**Author's Note:**

> day 24 of chemical christmas - quiet! prompt list by @saintmichale_ on instagram
> 
> title from ‘kiss goodnight’ by idkhow

Zuko wakes up to find the sky pink and orange - a far cry from the brilliant blue it had been. He makes a questioning grumbling sound, and Sokka turns his head to smile down at him.

“It’s a nice sunset,” Sokka comments.

“Yeah. Pretty,” Zuko responds, though his adoring gaze is fixed firmly on Sokka.

The two of them had decided to make good use of the beach on Ember Island, taking some well-deserved time off. Zuko, once horizontal in the warm sun, had just about passed out.

It’s just the two of them on the beach now, waves lapping against the shore as they lounge in the still-warm sand, hands clasped together.

“Wanna take a walk?” Sokka asks. When Zuko nods, he stands up, pulling the other with him.

They make their way down the beach, waves washing past their feet as they talk about Toph’s most recent escapades, Appa shedding enough fur to bury Aang, and anything else that doesn’t have to do with ‘Fire Lord stuff.’ (Zuko tries to bring up the subject of Minister Yun’s replacement, only to get a handful of water thrown at him. He rolls his eyes and kicks water halfheartedly at Sokka as payback.)

“It really is beautiful here,” says Sokka as the last of the sun disappears behind the ocean.

Zuko tilts his head and wraps his arms around Sokka. “I’ve seen better.”

Sokka grins at Zuko. “Flatterer.”

“It’s true.” Zuko shrugs and tucks his face into Sokka’s back, breathing in the scent of dried saltwater.

Sokka twists in Zuko’s arms and presses a kiss to his forehead. “Well, my beauty isn’t going to last if we don’t go to sleep anytime soon. You ready to go back?”

“Old man,” says Zuko with a fond smile. “Yeah, let’s go back.”

They bicker all the way back to their bedroom, trading old insults and smiles. As soon as they’ve gotten in the bed, Sokka pokes Zuko and raises an expectant eyebrow.

Zuko rolls his eyes but obliges, turning around fully in Sokka’s arms to kiss him goodnight.

“Happy now?” he asks lightheartedly.

Sokka snuggles closer to Zuko, closing his eyes. “More than. Good night, love.”

Zuko closes his eyes as well, a content smile on his face. “Good night.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr! (warning: sideblog)
> 
> this was posted so late im very sorry i discovered minecraft music with rain and i havent looked back since but HEY one more day to go! i was originally gonna have sokka recite a haiku but no thoughts head razzmatazz and also i suck at haikus (pls check the video out the transitions during songs are so seamless)
> 
> ty for reading!! :D


End file.
